Remember Me?
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: She's at a loss about why he saved her. Now that Yuuna is no longer afraid of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques she's determined to find a way to repay him despite what might be lurking around the corner to tear her apart. Part 2 of Tenderness. Introducing co-writer Kurochan 12!
1. Deal With It

_**She's at a loss about why he saved her. Now that Yuuna is no longer afraid of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques she's determined to find a way to repay him despite what might be lurking around the corner to tear her apart. Part 2 of **__Tenderness _

_**Remember Me?**_

**I _ **_**Deal With It**_

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The sound f her knocking echoed through the empty hallway. Yuuna's breath caught when the door opened to reveal her savior in all of his savage glory.

"What the hell do you want?" Grimmjow asked her irritably. Yuuna noticed the grogginess in his voice. She had woken him up.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow-sama, I didn't know you were asleep," Yuuna said.

"Just tell me what you want, woman," Grimmjow frowned.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me," Yuuna told him.

"You think you telling me "thank you" makes us even," Grimmjow wondered.

"I…"

"Because it doesn't, woman," He said, "It doesn't even come close to making us even."

"What-What else am I supposed to do?" Yuuna questioned.

Grimmjow looked Yuuna in the eye then smirked, "You gotta be my girl."

"But-But you hate humans," Yuuna said.

"You wanna pay me back for saving your ass, don't you?" Grimmjow asked, frowning again.

"Y-Yeah," Yuuna nodded.

"Then you'll do what I tell ya," Grimmjow told her, "_Whatever_ I tell ya, got it?"

Yuuna swallowed. "I got it," She answered.

"…And you're right, I do hate humans…" Grimmjow stated. "…But you I can tolerate…"

Yuuna looked at him surprised.


	2. Decline of Savagery

_**Remember Me? **_

_**II _ Decline of Savagery **_

Moonlight shined in from the window high above in the room. She whimpered as her hot tears soaked through the pillowcase. She couldn't go back to sleep, the nightmare would only rewind itself.

Yuuna sobbed as she slipped out from underneath the covers. She quietly left the room and quickly made her way down the hall for the fear of being seen. She was relieved when she made it to the door of Grimmjow's bedroom without incident.

Yuuna cautiously went in without knocking and softly called his name, "Grimmjow…?" Grimmjow had told Yuuna that she could stop using "sama". Instead she used another honorific, "…Grimmjow-kun…?" She thought it was appropriate since the deal was that she had to be Grimmjow's girl.

"What?" Grimmjow answered. He was lying on the bed with his back to her. Yuuna had woken him up, again.

"Can I come in? Please," Yuuna said.

"Why should I let you?" Grimmjow wondered.

"I had a nightmare and I'm scared. I don't want to be alone," Yuuna said. "Please, Grimmjow-kun."

Grimmjow sat up with a growl and looked at her, "You woke me up over a damn dream?!"

Yuuna flinched at his harsh tone, "I'm sorry…" "It was about…" Yuuna couldn't finish her sentence without a sob interrupting her.

Grimmjow noticed her shaking and his glare faded. "Fine, whatever, woman," He told her. Yuuna dried her eyes and entered the room.

Grimmjow got comfortable and was about to lie down again when he saw Yuuna about to lie down on the couch across the room. "Whatcha doing?" Grimmjow asked her as he lounged back against the pillows.

"Getting ready to go to sleep," Yuuna replied as she positioned one of the large nd plush couch cushions at one end of the couch.

"Come lay down next to me," Grimmjow told her.

Yuuna looked at him, "W-What?"

"You heard me, woman. Relax, I'm not going to do anything," Grimmjow said.

"You promise," Yuuna wondered. Grimmjow nodded. Yuuna debated it for a second then she went over to the bed and crawled underneath the sheets beside the Sexta. She sighed with content when her dainty body melted against the bed and her head was cradled perfectly in the plush pillow. Her long black hair was sprawled out behind her.

Yuuna looked at Grimmjow with bright lavender eyes, "Thank you."

"Just shut up and go to sleep," Grimmjow said.

Yuuna got comfortable and fell asleep. Grimmjow lied on his side and watched her sleep until he got drowsy. He rolled over onto his back. He looked at Yuuna surprised when she cuddled right up against him, rested her head on his warm bare chest, and wrapped an arm around him. She sighed in content.

Grimmjow found himself snaking an arm around Yuuna and holding her against him. He tenderly kissed her forehead. "When are you going to remember me?" He asked her.


End file.
